


Smooth as Glass

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Smooth" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  I do enjoy writing Galadriel when I can get her voice right, so here you go.  There's a companion to this,Shattered Glass.  Just for the curious--this is Aragorn in his twenties, before he leaves for the Wild, but after he's met Arwen.





	Smooth as Glass

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Smooth" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I do enjoy writing Galadriel when I can get her voice right, so here you go. There's a companion to this, [Shattered Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029859). Just for the curious--this is Aragorn in his twenties, before he leaves for the Wild, but after he's met Arwen.

The water of Galadriel's mirror was smooth as glass, and showed only his reflection: a young man, frowning anxiously.

"I see nothing," Aragorn murmured.

Galadriel smiled. "Not everyone sees their fate in the Mirror. Perhaps your fate is larger than it can foretell."

As she turned to go, the still water suddenly rippled. When it cleared, Aragorn saw a man's image in the Mirror. Light-haired and light-eyed, he carried himself like a soldier, and wore the White Tree of Gondor at his forearms and his chest.

"Is he my fate?"

Galadriel's eyes were dark, sorrowful. "No, Estel... you are his."


End file.
